Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 15
Synopsis for "The Need for Greed" The Zamarons watch the Third Army attacking and assimilate the Spider Guild, overwriting their DNA and adding each foe to their ranks. The Guardians have promised that the Zamarons would be not be absorbed, in exchange for their neutrality. Despite their disgust the Zamarons, and the impeding threat to all intelligent life in the Universe the Zamarons lead the Third Army on course for the Orange Lantern Corps home world Okaara. Meanwhile Kyle Rayner, Arkillo, and Carol Ferris arrive at the Okaara. Rayner needs to add the mastery of Orange power, as he attempts to command all seven colours of the spectrum. Rayner demonstrates to Arkillo his command of Will, Hope, Fear, Rage and Compassion. Sayd is there to meet them at Larfleeze’s lair, who agrees to help them in an effort to restore her love Ganthet’s mind. Together they attempt to convince Larfleeze to share the power of avarice. When he refuses Carol uses the power of the Star Sapphire to find the love in Larfleeze’s heart, and discovers that he desires his long lost family. Larfreeze agrees to share his power, if Rayner can get past him and take it. A battle ensues, Larfleeze puts Rayner down with an energy blast, Rayner counters calling upon rage napalm breath, before using a compassion powered teleport to get to the orange lantern. Larfleeze summons the orange lantern corps who engulf Kyle. The Third Army arrive suddenly in Larfleeze’s lair, and attack. Sayd immediately recognizes that the Third army are begotten of the Guardians, and uses her immense power to attack them. Larfleeze also sends the Orange lanterns to attack, realizing that they cannot be assimilated. Rayner is frozen in indecision, watching the battle. Carol screams for his help as the Third Army get through the barrage. Sayd implores Kyle to reach out and take the power of avarice, despite his reservations. Kyle takes theOrange Lantern Power Battery and touching his ring to it with a cry of ‘mine’ he accepts the power. He immediately summons an orange lantern avatar of himself and sending it to save Carol. As Rayner is seduced by the power of greed, Larfleeze jumps him to try to get his battery back. Carol blasts Kyle clear of the Orange Battery, before he is overcome with the lust for its power. Enraged Kyle use fear constructs to counterattack against Carol. Sayd is overpowered by the weight of numbers of the third army, and she implores Carol to get Kyle to teleport them out. Carol gets Kyle to snap out of his voracity with a construct of Alex, Kyle’s lost love. Sayd is pinned down and cannot hold back the inundation of the Third Army. She asks that they try to save Ganthet and tell him that she loved him. Back on Oa the Guardians watch dispassionately through the eyes of the Third Army as they overwhelm Sayd, and they command the Third Army to rip her apart, killing her. The Guardians then resolve that they should deal with the potential threat that Kyle Rayner poses, and Ganthet impassively decides to end his life personally. Appearing in "The Need for Greed" Featured Characters *Kyle Rayner (Flashback and Main Story) *Carol Ferris *Arkillo Supporting Characters *Sayd (Flashback and Main Story) (Dies in This Issue) *Larfleeze Villains *The Third Army *Zamarons *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet (Flashback and Main Story) Other Characters *Spider Guild *Orange Lantern Corps **Clypta **Nat Nat **Tammal Tayn **Warp Wrap *Alexandra DeWitt (Construct) *Sapphire 3 (First Appearance) Locations *Space Sector 2828 **Okaara *Space Sector 0000 **Oa (Flashback and Main Story) ***Sanctum of the Guardians of the Universe Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-new-guardians-2011/green-lantern-new-guardians-15 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_New_Guardians_Vol_1_15 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-new-guardians-the-need-for-greed/37-373587/ Category:Green Lantern: New Guardians (Volume 1)